earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cogitatus
Hey hey, Cog! Good to see that things are still progressing well with you and SASU. I just wanted to give you a heads up on the Hidden Biobox. I went ahead and reinserted it into Cogitatus' character page because we really depend on it for sorting characters, and making easy changes to the sorting system if necessary. I put it at the bottom of the page, so that it would be more out of the way of the rest of the content when you open the edit window. If you really don't want the code in the page, I understand, and I suppose we could go ahead and manually type the category tags in. Doing it manually would make even more clutter on the page, though(!). Just wanted to tell you what happened! --Lilithia 13:02, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Ahhh! I see! :If it actually serves a functional purpose, then I have no problems with the hidden biobox being there. At the time that I removed it, I assumed that it was some kind of leftover trashcode that didn't do anything, anymore. :It's good to see you again, Lilithia. :--Cogitatus 19:23, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hah! Thank you. I've been keeping myself busy, here! Reestablishing the guild and the whole nine yards. ::--Lilithia 19:26, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ZOMG! DS9! You have a character modeled after Garak, eh? It's funny you should say that. I sometimes look to Gul Dukat, one of my favorite Trek characters evar, for inspiration for Lil. --Lilithia 14:17, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Heheheheh.... :Yeah, when I get into roleplay with my rouge, I want Miles Raga to have a personality similar to Elim Garak, though with different motivations. A bit of a mystery or a puzzle, with a grudge against Defias. :My favorite is Picard, though it's a bit cliche to have Kirk or Picard as a favorite, so I'll say that a close second is a toss-up between Guinan and Data. :--Cogitatus 05:55, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :My favorite is McCoy: Cantankerous but gentlemanly. I haven't tried modeling a WoW character after anything from Trek, but I might have some fun with that someday. :--Stamp 13:21, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Message From Hallia : Hi Cogitatus! Heh... would you believe it. I woke up at 7 in the morning, Christmas Day, realizing that I had made a horrible grammatical error in the very first sentence of my biography. I jumped out of bed and turned on my computer, hoping that *no one* had read it yet... Doh! I don't mind it a bit that you editted the article. I'm just embarrassed. Anyway -- I hope you enjoyed reading a bit about Hallia. It's the first time I have actually sat down and wrote about her. It's something that I swore to myself and to others that I would do before hitting lvl 70. She's sooooo close now. Just 8 bars to go! I missed the old lvl 60 endgame, so I really want to enjoy the current lvl 70 endgame before the release of the next expansion. As you can fathom, the general story behind the next expansion will matter tremendously for Hallia. She has yet to step inside Naxxramas, so I am gleeful they are retooling it for Wrath of the Lich King. I wish you and your brother Happy Holidays! - Sarah aka the player of Hallia We Could Use Your Help Hey Hey, Cog! I could go into a big, long speech about the entire situation, but I've been finding my tolerance for pomp to be somewhat lacking as of late. So, I'll cut to the chase: The ER Wiki could really use someone to manage the Library. You've probably seen the ad on the Weekly Featured Story page. I've been managing it for the past few months, but I am really not the person for the job. I'd like to nominate you for the position, and possibly bring you with the turn of the new year. Interested? Please, respond ASAP. --Lilithia 03:10, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :So, you're just looking for someone to organize the stories on the Wiki? I'm willing to give it a shot, but we need to have a discussion about what responsibilities I would bear and what authority I would be exercising. :I have no qualms about organizing stories into categories, but I don't feel that I'm qualified to judge which stories should or should not be Weekly Featured Stories. :--Cogitatus 08:48, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :: I doubt you are any less qualified than any of us that would be choosing them otherwise. --Eupheria 16:57, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Send me an e-mail at the address on my user page, Cog, with some sort of instant messaging communications method, if you have one, and we'll run through all there is to know. :::--Lilithia 17:02, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Sent. ::::--Cogitatus 17:44, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Contact Regarding the Library There's no reason for worry, Cog; I've been terribly busy the last week, with botched travel situations, urgent work around the house, and the start of a new quarter being on the top of my priority list. I haven't even found the time to log into WoW over the last week (today may be the first day if I get my home desk space rebuilt).... I would like to handle things over the weekend. I tried finding you online when I could get in AIM, but I never saw you when I was available. Would you have problems with scheduling a specific time to discuss things? I should be free around 7PM Sunday night. Also, if you could give me a list of things that you feel you could use training/clarification in, I should be able to better prepare the meeting. --Lilithia 15:27, 4 January 2008 (UTC) I don't know the exact responsibilities of the position. You want me to help organize the Library and maybe try my hand at selecting featured stories each week; my understanding of your request does not get any more specific than that. Sunday 7 PM should be fine, though I may have to cut the conversation short at 7:45 PM for a raid. --Cogitatus 21:23, 5 January 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry I missed the 7 PM meeting; I was abnormally tired at the time. This was my fault. When will we able to talk? --Cogitatus 04:36, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :I can understand. I do the same some evenings. How does Monday at 8:00 sound? :--Lilithia 04:40, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Doable, but I would have to multitask, as I'll be in a raid that invites at 7:30 PM. --Cogitatus 04:44, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::What time does the raid end? ::--Lilithia 05:14, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Generally Midnight, server time. Maybe a little bit over. --Cogitatus 07:57, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::I should be back home around 6:00PM. How does 6:30 sound, then? ::--Lilithia 12:35, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Feature of the Week I couldn't find an email on your user page, so I'll stick this stuff here. Not sure if Lil gave you all the stuff for changing featured stories or not, so here it is. The story page is here: Weekly_Featured_Story The template is here: Template:WeeklyFeaturedS And this is the award tag that goes on the story at the bottom of the page: To change it, note the previously featured story (doesn't apply the first time for you, obviously)and add the necessary information to the story page. The easiest way to do this is just to copy the line with the previous week's information and change the information to the current one. Next, pick a story, place the award tag on it, and change the information on the template page, putting a blurb from the story no bigger than 3/4 a normal screen (don't hog the front page, basically, though this is less of a problem for stories as it's the lower half of the features and generally isn't blocking things). After that, you're done! Features are changed on Tuesdays. If you forget or don't have time, change it as soon as you can. --Eupheria 13:24, 13 February 2008 (UTC) I will keep that in mind, thank you. :) --Cogitatus 18:14, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Story Night Chat Logs Hey hey, Cog. I saw that the Story Night chat logs are going up on the wiki. It's a great addition to the site's content! I did change the sorting for the content, though, by creating a general chatlog category, linking that to the Library's front page, and giving the Story Night category page the Chatlogs category. That should let us easily file all chatlogs that come in. Just giving a heads up! --Lilithia 12:32, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Ah, that's a good idea! Thanks for rearranging the categories. :) --Cogitatus 03:48, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Resignation as Story Moderator I recently got a new job in real life that has increased the demands on my time. While I will not be leaving WoW completely, my leisure time is being curtailed partially. Thus, I have decided to resign as Story Moderator. --Cogitatus 03:35, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC)